Ashi Takamoto
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Ashi Takamoto after arriving in Rukongai spent most of his time trying to recall his past life. Many times he would spend weeks meditaiting, slowly bringing back memories from his past and old skills his body once remembered. This was because when he was alive he was known as Musashi a renowned Sword Saint of Japan. Who was well known for his two sword technique around Japan. As his life as a spirit went on he slowly built his reiatsu with years of practice in hopes that one day he would once again be able to ply his craft of swordmanship with great opponents. Years of waiting later he was allowed to enter the Academy in which he strived for many a year to bring his swordsmanship back to level of Sword Saint. Because of this he clearly lacked talent in both kido and bakudo, neither which he put much effort into. Later he came to regret this as he faced more rounded opponents at school, and set about learning all he could to make himself more prepared for those he would meet with greater knowledge then himself. Even with all this work he now enters the Gotei 13 with the glowing satisfaction of passing through the Academy, still wondering at the world he has cast himself into once more. He soon entered the 13 Division after meeting a good close friend of his, Yoshito Tanaka. He has set about his days training and getting to know his counter divisions as best he can in his freetime. Kido Can probably at this point only use 4 Hado a fight (low level mostly) Also only can use three Bakudo (also low level) Abilities Kaze yake "Wind Burn" - Type: Offensive Cost : Medium Stat: REI, BUK Range: Close Is a close range attack that holds razor edges of air around my two blades, making them much more deadly at close range. He often keeps this on his weapons when fighting, because after using it once it requires little energy to maintain, and only dissapates completely if he uses "Kaze tia", or returns his Shikia to their null form.(Will wear with use in a fight) Kaze tia "Wind Tear" - Type: Offensive Cost : Low Stat: REI, BUK, HAK Range: Long A long range attack that gathers air around my blades using high vibrations. I can then throw them at people that are still at a distance. I will usually not use this quite often, because reforming the air can get tiring, and it is a good way to surprise someone in a tight spot. Personality Due to the amount of time he has spent with his sword spirit Ashi has gotten to times when Kurokaze will take control of his body completely. In those moments his fighting spirit goes through the roof and he becomes vicious and mercyless. Because of this he tries to be as careful as possible about how much he uses his sword. The switch usually happens when he is tiring in a fight, and also another result of this is that Ashi will fight to finish his fights as quickly as possible in hopes to avoid the loss of his body. These early results have given him great feelings of unease at ever gaining use of Bankai, due to the fact that it may be a form in which Kurokaze will come and Ashi will never return. Zanpakuto Kurokaze "black wind" http://www.swordsswords.com/browseproducts/Bloodrayne-Vampire-Sword.HTML He is a dual sword that straps to both my forearms, and the hilts are perpendicular to the blades. When he is not in his release state he resides in two katanas at my left hip. His release is " Kuroi kaze o samasu " , or " Wake up KuroKaze ". He is very quick to anger and rage, much like the wind, and also similarly he has moments of softness and kindness. His world is a large grassland that runs on for many leagues. I often find him meditaiting or practising forms. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive